Amanhã
by Hamii
Summary: Amanhã, tudo pode mudar.


**Amanhã**

_Capítulo Único_

Após mais uma missão, talvez a última dela, mais ela precisava saber, do modo mais cruel, mas precisava.  
Tenten estava caída nos braços de Neji.

**Neji:** Tenten, você vai ficar bem, é minha palavra.  
**Tenten:** Neji, eu já acreditei muito em você e me decepcionei, não sei se vou conseguir acreditar de novo.  
**Neji:** Não fale assim. Você vai ficar bem.

**And I wanna believe you**  
E eu quero acreditar em você  
**  
When you tell me that it'll be okay**  
Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem

**Yeah, I try to believe you**  
Sim, eu tento acreditar em você

**But I don't**  
Mas eu não consigo

**Tenten:** Eu sempre acreditei em você.  
**Neji: **Então porque está falando isso?  
**Tenten:** Porque passei a não acreditar mais. O que você fala, sempre acontece de outro jeito, pelo menos pra mim.

**When you say that it's gonna be**  
Quando você diz que vai ser de um jeito

**It always turns out to be a different way**  
Sempre acaba ficando de outro

**I try to believe you**  
Eu tento acreditar em você

**Not today, today, today, today, today**  
Apenas não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje

**Neji:** Eu... Não sei o que diser...  
**Tenten:** Não precisa diser nada...  
**Neji:** Tenten.... Eu fui um idiota... Aquele dia não te contei tudo...

**I don't know how I'll feel**  
E eu não sei como vou me sentir

**Tomorrow (Tomorrow)**  
Amanhã, amanhã

**Tomorrow (Tomorrow)**  
Amanhã, amanhã

**I don't know what to say**  
E eu não sei o que dizer

**Tomorrow **  
Amanhã

**Tomorrow is a different day**  
Amanhã é um dia diferente

**Tenten:** Neji eu quero que você não fale mais nada....  
**Neji:** Mas....  
**Tenten:** Mas nada, você sempre foi o melhor, sempre sem sentimentos, mas agora isso mudou...Só vou fazer mais uma única coisa, a única coisa que eu tenho força pra fazer...

**Its always been up to you**  
Você sempre teve vantagem,agora está mudando

**Its turning around, its up to me**  
Quem tem a vantagem sou eu

**I'm gonna do what I have to do**  
Eu vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer

**Just don't**  
Apenas não

**Tenten:** Esqueça o que eu falei...  
**Neji: **...  
**Tenten: **Só me de um tempo... Preciso pensar... Tenho pouco tempo de vida...preciso de metade desse tempo pra pensar...me deixe sozinha... 2 minutos...

**Give me a little time**  
Me dê um pouco de tempo

**Leave me alone a little while**  
Me deixe sozinha por um tempinho

**Maybe its not too late**  
Talvez não seja muito tarde

**Not today, today, today, today, today**  
Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje

**Neji: **Tenten eu..  
**Tenten:** Porfavor... Amanhã será um dia diferente...para todos... Preciso pensar... Como vou me sentir, quando morrer...se eu **vou** me sentir...

**I don't know how I'll feel**  
E eu não sei como vou me sentir

**Tomorrow (Tomorrow)**  
Amanhã, amanhã

**Tomorrow (Tomorrow)**  
Amanhã, amanhã

**I don't know what to say**  
E eu não sei o que dizer

**Neji:** Você não vai morrer  
**Tenten: **Não estou preparada pra isso...

**And I know I'm not ready**  
E eu sei que eu não estou preparada

**Maybe tomorrow**  
Talvez amanhã

**I'm not ready**  
Eu não estou preparada

**Maybe tomorrow**  
Talvez amanhã

**Neji:** Eu te prometo, você não vai morrer....Tudo vai ficar bem.  
**Tenten: **Queria poder acreditar em você...

**And I wanna believe you**  
E eu quero acreditar em você

**When you tell me that it'll be okay**  
Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem

**Yeah, I try to believe you**  
Sim, eu tento acreditar em você

**But I don't**  
Mas eu não consigo

**Tenten: **Mas não posso, infelizmente, não posso prever o futuro, amanhã isso pode mudar...  
**Neji: **Só quero que você saiba... Eu sempre te amei...

Nesse momento Tenten morre nos braços de seu amado, mas morreu feliz, pois morreu lutando, contra seus próprios sentimentos. Sim ela ainda o amava, mas não demonstrando conseguiu o queria.

**Tomorrow it may change**  
Amanhã isso pode mudar

Ele a amava. Era isso o que ela precisa saber.

* * *

Alguém entendeu a fic?

o.o

Eu só postei ela aqui no FF, só pra.. ter ela aqui ;O

audhausdhuasfuu'

fic velhinha já, espero que gosteem :#


End file.
